Lyoko Revitalized
by celegra123
Summary: 10 years after shutting down the Supercomputer, XANA is back and stronger than ever. This time around, he has a much darker plan. Can the next generation of Lyoko warriors stop him in time? (Partial SYOC: Closed)


The teenage boy fell to the floor with a dull thud. A cloud of orange dust plumed up around where he fell, raining down onto his limp body. The glowing Scyphozoa made an eerie screech and slowly flew away, having gained the memory XANA needed to puppeteer this young boy.

Back in the factory, the Supercomputer let out three urgent beeps, a red exclamation point appearing on the screen. Another window popped up, filled with neon green lines of code and another with a schematic diagram of the boy's Lyoko avatar. A blinking red glow highlighted his head. Then the windows shut off completely, leaving only an empty map of the desert sector, without any activity to be seen.

Two floors below, the factory floor gave a shudder and cracked open. The Supercomputer, activated once more, but this time from within, spiraled up out of hiding. A great hum filled the room, and bright light illuminated the filthy walls. Lyoko was revitalized. And so, too, was XANA.

* * *

 _A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to my Code Lyoko fanfic. This story takes place about 10 years after the TV show in the modern day. It's about XANA coming back to life, but he has a different strategy this time around..._

 _And because I'm not creative, I need your help coming up with characters! This isn't a SYOC, per se, because I have rough outlines for the characters. But, I do want you to send me some suggestions, names, character designs, etc. I'll explain below. As of now there are 5 main characters: 3 female, 2 male. That is subject to change._

Please read the following character outlines and fill out the below form if you'd like!

* * *

 **Rough Character Outlines:**

Female 1:

Age: 15

Appearance: Messy pixie cut chestnut hair. Dark brown/black eyes, tan skin, and freckles. She has a babyface, with full cheeks and wide eyes. She is petite and curvy. Style is cozy and comfortable.

Personality: She is very clumsy but is also a perfectionist, which doesn't go well together. At the age of 7, she was identified as a child prodigy, having completed college-level courses on computer science and electrical engineering. She is a critical thinker and very smart. She can get hung up on the tiniest problems, and unfortunately tends to attract drama. She hates that everyone thinks she's younger than she is and makes an attempt to act and look more mature. She has a short temper and is impatient. She is not easy to contain and will fire back at whoever insults her or her friends. That being said, she doesn't make friends too easily. She comes from a poor family and got into Kadic through a special program for prodigies.

Role: Supercomputer operator; _does not go to Lyoko_

Female 2:

Age: 16

Appearance: She is a beautiful girl with golden blonde hair, bright hazel eyes, and rosy cheeks. She has good bone structure and a full pout. She has deep-set eyes and long lashes. Her makeup is always perfectly done. She has a small beauty mark above her lip. She is average height, slim, and fit. Her hair is medium length (upper-mid back) and curly/wavy. Usually worn down or half-up half-down. Style is trendy and slightly girly. Skin is slightly tanned.

Personality: She is a former pageant queen. She is not the smartest nor the friendliest, but she is athletic and driven. She is very motivated and hardworking. However, she can be guarded, snarky, and sarcastic. She is fiercely loyal to those she cares about, but it is hard to get through to her. She has some skeletons in her closet. She, too, tends to attract attention because of her high-profile status and good looks paired with an unpleasant demeanor. She comes from a wealthy family of socialites but hates that world. Her parents bought her way into Kadic.

Role: Lyoko Warrior

Female 3: ***IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS CHARACTER IS NOT COMPLETE. MAY UNDERGO MAJOR CHANGES***

Age: 16

Appearance: She is strikingly pretty, but many fail to notice. She has long, wavy jet black hair and piercing light blue eyes. She has good bone structure and sharp features. Her eyes are narrow, her skin fair. She is tall but very skinny. Hair usually worn in two braids or a bun. Her style is sophisticated and neat.

Personality: She is quiet and observant. She comes from a middle class family and got into Kadic through the regular application process, since she is smart and has good grades. She is a former dancer, so she is graceful and athletic. She can be unexpectedly brave at times, but is self-critical and doesn't give herself credit. She has few friends because it's hard for her to start a conversation, but she is surprisingly open and humorous. Her charm and poise are admirable. She tries to stay away from drama, but may end up getting tossed up into it every now and then.

Role: Lyoko Warrior

Male 1:

Age: 17

Appearance: Tall and athletic. He has straight shaggy warm-brown hair and sparkling dark brown eyes. He has defined cheekbones and a sharp jawline. His skin is tanned (from the sun but also naturally). He has dimples and is very handsome. He is fairly slim for a male (think a runner's body). He has a quick stride and can run faster than most people. Style is casual.

Personality: He is very serious when it comes to sports. He can be laser-focused and driven/hardworking. But he's a sweet person at heart. He is always light-hearted and humorous. He is very popular among the students at Kadic (all grades) for his good looks, charm, and athleticism. He is extremely self-critical and strives to do the best he can. He has good luck most of the time and is pretty happy for the most part. He comes from a middle class family and got into Kadic through a sports scholarship. However, he must maintain his grades. He is smart when he needs to be, but is clever in his sports plays. He is very likeable and charismatic, but doubts himself at every turn.

Role: Lyoko Warrior

Male 2:

Age: 15

Appearance: Buzzed curly dark brown hair and dark skin. He has plastic-frame glasses and a kind face. His eyes are black. He is average height, but on the shorter side. He is not fit. His style is slightly geek-y but neat. He has a bright smile and a contagious laugh.

Personality: He is a very happy-go-lucky kid. He is peaceful and cheerful. He can be a bit too optimistic and perky at times, but is a fun guy to be around. He is comical and a good public speaker. He does not care for perfectionism and likes to "wing it". He is not worried easily. He is very loyal to his friends. He is kind and happy, so it takes a lot to dampen his mood. He has many friends who appreciate his humor and smiles.

Role: Lyoko Warrior, _deactivates towers_

 ***Please send in forms by PM ONLY and name it "Lyoko Revitalized: (Character ID)/Character Name"**

 _ **Example: Lyoko Revitalized: Female 1/Jane Doe**_

 **Here's the form you guys are free to fill out (erase parenthesis). All fields are OPTIONAL except the Lyoko design unless you're doing Female 1:**

Character ID (Females 1,2,3 or Males 1,2):

Full Name:

Appearance modifications?:

Personality modifications?:

Secrets?:

Backstory?:

Family?:

Friends?:

Love interests?:

Other:

Appearance on Lyoko (be descriptive):

Primary Weapon:

Secondary weapon? (optional):

Skills/enhancements [like telekinesis, triplicate. super speed, etc] (Limit 2):

Fighting Style:

Frequent mistakes? (optional):

Other:

Relationships with other characters (main or minor):

Possible plot lines?:

Anything I missed:

* * *

 _Ok, that's it! Thanks for reading and please submit your ideas to me when you can! Remember that all fields (except for the Lyoko information) are optional. This is just to get some new ideas. I will give credit to those whose ideas are accepted. I already have some brief outlines for what i want to do with these characters, but I'm not sure yet. I am open to all suggestions. I look forward to reading all the submissions!_

 _-Cel_


End file.
